


龙骑同人－莲真：夜

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 3





	龙骑同人－莲真：夜

很晚才回家的真司极其小心的进了房间，轻手轻脚的放好东西。他看向拉好的床帘，看来室友早早便已进入熟睡。开了小台灯，把衣服搭在一边，对方似乎也没被吵醒。  
想到这位室友曾经脸色很差的说其睡不好的原因就是因为自己晚上太吵，所以大概因为自己去采访突发事故，对方才难得安心睡了。  
“喂…莲…睡了？”  
因为从来没有这种情况，对于深夜帘子后面的人，真司傻傻的冒出来去恶作剧的心理。他小声问过后帘子后一片寂静。既然平日自己被对方无限毒舌攻击和冷眼鄙视，那么现在自己也要反击一下，比如让他尴尬无语什么的。  
就这样，他一边心里窃笑一边拉开了帘子。  
“……!”真司愣住了。  
床上睡着的人平静安稳的表情着实相当罕见，不光没有了平日冷言冷语和冷淡目光，就连那万年紧锁的眉头都展开了，往日对他嘲讽和容易惹毛的气场此时也烟消云散。  
感觉自己看到了不得了的东西呢…？真司感觉心脏停跳了半拍。  
当笨蛋真司反应过来的时候，他已经低头亲了上去，虽说本人觉得不对劲可还是没反应过来哪里不对劲。  
似乎是因为莲的反差太大让他脑当机，而或者是他内心依旧想着要做出格的恶作剧吓唬对方。总之这两者集合在一起后就演变成了此事的情景。  
更糟糕的事，还不等真司来得及后悔，闭着眼的人瞬间睁开眼。那平静的表情感觉就像是被那冷剑一样的目光劈成了两半。  
“额…！”真司瞬间脊背一凉摆正姿势，当然这小动作逃不出莲的目光。  
“你，刚才干了什么？”莲低气压询问的同时，目光不离真司的坐了起来。  
“没，什么…嗯…”真司被这么一问才发觉问题。  
真司想起来自己吻莲啊！反应过来自己到底做了什么啊！为何要吻莲啊！为何要自己吻上去啊！吻谁不好竟然吻那个黑心莲啊！为何要吻他的那个心情此时一点也想不明白啊！  
N多咆哮的思绪充斥着真司并不灵光的小脑袋，此时他感觉一片混乱。可是他就是一个迟钝的大男孩，所以不光撒着不利落的慌掩饰，还有点别别扭扭的移开脸。也是，自己总不能和对方说刚才自己脑当机了吧？  
不过这个回答莲并不满意，眉毛抽动可以下。  
“你，刚才，吻了我。”从牙缝里渗出来的句子不是问句而是肯定句。  
“哎？”真司再一愣，“你没睡？”  
你这不是自己承认了吗？莲听完感觉自己再也压制不住情绪，一把起身揪住眼前人的领子。  
“你！吻了我！你知道在干什么吗？”  
要不是因为他们两个人在别人店里住宿，那么莲早就暴跳如雷了。虽然他努力压制声音，可那低沉的声音还是如此有震慑力的压得真司露出可怜小狗样子的缩了缩脖子。  
现在不是顶嘴的时候，真司还有理智。所以他放弃平日死斗回去的行为，傻傻的一笑想混过去。  
“那个莲…？大晚上的——嗯嗯……？！”  
话没讲完，这次轮到他感觉到嘴上有东西盖过来。现在的情况是轮到真司被吻了，具体说，莲是带着恨不得咬下眼前人的嘴“啃咬”上去的。  
莲吻我！那个莲吻了我！为何咬吻回来！为何莲要吻我！谁吻我不好为何是黑心莲吻我！  
真司可怜的小脑袋显然要炸了。  
“我会让你后悔的，”莲在他耳边冷冷的低语。这话出自莲口里自然让真司瞬间脑里响起警报，他做出来抵抗的动作却无济于事。  
莲运用矫健利落的动作一把将真司的小身板甩到了床上，膝盖和双手很好的限制了小犬系生物的动作，俯视时表情带上一抹轻视的冷笑。  
真司本来以为要打架，可是后来的事情却让他完全没有招架之力。莲的唇在真司撩开的衣服下侵袭上去，犯规的啃咬和用力吮吸显示出来他暴躁强忍的心情。在被烙下一个个红印之际，真司感觉浑身颤抖腰肢发酥。他不敢松懈咬紧的嘴唇，那样优衣她们就不会被吵醒了。感觉一动一松劲就会叫出来，所以真司在叫出来之前快速用手背抵住了颤抖的唇，小狗一样的哼声带着委屈和不安从鼻子发出。  
莲似乎对他和以往倔强的样子不同而表现出来兴趣，屈服的表情让莲萌生出来恶意挑逗的欲望。在真司沉浸于这个突发的感觉之际，莲手部利落的解开真司的牛仔裤扣子探了进去。  
“莲——等等？！你在干——呃！啊……干什么！”真司慌忙反应事态的进展，想去阻止，却因为下面被莲毫不留情的握住而身子瞬间挺起轻叫出，伸出去的手也变成无助攥住莲袖子。  
那是一种异样的感觉，疑似疼痛的不舒服感从小腹蔓延上来。莲倒是并不在意他的反应，手里的动作有条理的运动，但是力度却并不算温柔。  
“你要是叫醒优衣他们的话我无所谓，只是你会变的更痛。”莲并不是不在意刚才自己话的内容，只是他知道这话会让真司作何反应，看着真司忍住泪眼呼吸抽痛的屈服样子，莲觉得很爽。  
真司有了反应，虽然两个人日常总是斗嘴，骑士大战里彼此也应该算的敌人，可是在莲目光毫不避讳的注视下，身 躯暴 露出来的真司还是感觉全身都有电流通过。  
第一次被莲好好注 视竟然是这种时候。而真司也翩翩在这种时候正好回看了对方，四目相对，不过莲那双修长漂亮的眼神依旧冷的刺 痛真司，让他本能想要躲闪。  
他嫌麻烦的把真司心爱的牛仔裤丢在了地上，压上去。  
莲没有耐心为真司扩张，手指还没适 应便直接插入进去。真司慌乱的挣扎，但下方的入 侵把他痛得眼花，身子颤抖扭动。  
因为实在是太疼，真司咬紧牙关尝试不叫出来却不成功。眼角挤落出眼泪，手指几乎要把床单撕破。  
莲冷漠的注视真司痛苦的神情，却不知道为何这让他变的更烦躁。  
撕裂的疼痛让真司还是忍不住轻叫，虽然那一声因为忍得筋疲力竭而显得很虚 弱，可他还是很快咬住牙压下 下一声欲出的叫声。  
莲发现那种忍耐痛苦的表情和以往战斗里的真司有着不呼应的微妙契合感。他为了结束战斗而忍耐着战斗，莲觉得真司很天真，也绝对杀 死不了自己。莲认为可能最后会是自己杀 死对方，但那个想象画面却永远出现不了在莲的脑海里。  
真司知道这是不同于战斗受伤带来的痛苦，可是真司知道莲的事情，也知道莲想要实现的欲 望。  
即使真司满嘴都会抱怨莲的臭屁性格，可他也清楚那个冷漠面具下温柔和寂寞的一面，有时他觉得莲才是真正的骑士，守护心爱人的骑士。  
真司在知道真相后是真心会为莲的爱人担心，他想他可能下不去手杀了莲。但在这个坚信下，他也会依旧活着作为骑士解决这个战 斗。  
莲感觉到吸住他的内壁抽动着尝试松弛，就和努力尝试包容自己一般。身下的真司在竭尽全力适应他的存在，受伤的体内在尝试拥抱莲  
即使不想去正视，莲还是看到了以往那个热血正义的身影，那个平凡却有着不一样梦想的人。那份温柔偶尔反而刺 痛莲。  
莲感到一阵厌恶的烦躁感，可是他注意到似乎自己厌恶的是正在对真司施加虐刑的自己。真司一如既往的露出那个疑 似天真倔强的坚强，但是又因为太温柔而一度去包容。  
和内部的结合一样，受伤的“柔软”在接受冷漠的“坚硬”。  
不知不觉，莲动作软了下来，他似乎也对自己轻蔑的行为感到了厌倦，他也发现为何自己会想要真司，为何自己不喜欢却还是注视着个人。他讨厌真司的贯穿到底的温柔坚强，却也让他被吸引的感到想去握住。  
所以莲在真司耳垂上留下了很复杂感情的轻咬。  
真司的疼痛依旧火辣辣的留在下面，但是对方柔和起来的娴熟动作让一丝舒服在刺激下从内部蔓延。真司努力放低腰 调整呼吸配合对方的动作。  
不喜欢显露表情的莲低头把下巴和唇 齿抵在了真司的肩头，在上面留下红肿的痕迹，就像是宣誓对方不得反抗一样。  
莲透过内部了解到真司的需求，此时那柔软紧致的内部表现出接纳他的行为。  
其实很多时候，莲不明白真司的想法，但是他也觉得不必去深究了解。可是现在，他却能理解下 面想要进行的事情，他能感受到真司的动作。一次次深入到最内部，在敏感的地方冲击，听着从真司那努力紧 抿的唇缝间泄漏出来的呜咽抽泣。  
莲发现他喜欢这个声音，真司感觉到舒服时发出来的乖巧声音和往日不一样。就像他没有真司的热血正义，他也不会那样包容接纳一个人，正因为没有才让眼前的真司变的特别，在他心里占据一席之地。  
一起进入的最后时，莲抬起头注视真司。莲不再想着让对方屈服，而是单纯对于自己亲自烙印下的红印感到满足。  
真司直率的迎上目光，他感觉那种刺 痛的快 乐就像要把他醉 倒一样。单纯注视着上面人的面容，不清楚那沉重急 速的呼 吸是谁发出的。但是可以肯定，那张一如既往冷漠的脸，此时努力保持的面具下会控制不住的露出兴奋，眼神变的柔和且深沉。  
可能...只是可能...可能自己会碰 触到他面具下的一面，一日可以正视那一面。真司脑海里掠过一瞬的思想。  
这个思想和对方的目光刺激了真司，他小腹一紧，身子挺起，释放出来，喉咙深处发出不清晰的呜咽在喘息里扩散开。因为他内部的夹紧，莲到达极限的欲望受到炙热的挤压，瞬间发出闷 哼，背部自然弓起，收起的手臂借着真司挺起身躯的空档抱住对方，将热流送入对方深处。  
两个人维持着姿 势在床 上许久息。真司感受到上面莲的重量和呼吸打在自己脸侧。他微微侧眼，看到莲那双不一样的眼睛后控制住凑过去的冲 动。  
真司注意到莲再次戴上面具，但起身后却很小心的从他体内抽离。  
凝视着从真司受伤的后部滴落的白与红，莲移开目光。  
真司感觉到空虚和腰下的疼 痛传来，可怜兮兮的不敢动。没想到莲将他抱 了起来，放到了另一侧真司自己的床 上，随后莲关 灯脱掉衣服后也躺了上去。  
“你在做什么啊…混蛋莲…？”真司有气无力，却总算可以抱 怨一句了。  
莲喘得也不输给真司，“你要洗澡还是洗那边的床单被褥，现在这个时间都会吧优衣他们吵醒的吧？所以明天再说，我睡这里。”  
虽然知道现在真司还是一脸哭鼻子的样子，但这次莲不再讥 讽回去。  
真司恨铁不成钢的瞪过去，却发现莲动作利落的拉上被子背对着他睡去。  
“我…我里 面还————”  
“忍着。”这话冷冰冰的回到了先前的那个莲，这让真司委屈的没声了。  
半晌，大概莲注意到后面小狗真司散发出来的气息，而从黑暗里先开了口，“我帮你把里面挖出来也好，只有纸巾。”  
“不，不用了…”真司感觉对方进去了一定会再有反应，不对，伤口很痛。口气犹犹豫豫很是别扭。于是这一晚上，他们屋子的灯再次打开，莲毫不犹豫的掰开真司的双腿给他清理了里面。  
即使真司小狗一样的哼唧半天，也无济于事....


End file.
